


Angel of the Night

by orphan_account



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Image, Body Worship, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, Love never dies, Lust, Mild Blood, Nipple Licking, Obsession, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Erik, Possessive Sex, Possibly Unrequited Love, Rough Sex, Self-Hatred, Shameless Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Twisted Desires, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Lust, a smuty sonnet fic, amidst a vest ocean of darkness, not quite Anonymous, rough anal sex, sick and twisted dark story, the song bird sings for its master only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alone in the dark he yearned for her. His Christine.driven near mad with desire he takes what belongs to him!His Christine.‘Trigger warnings’ Not for the Faint of heart. This is a dark twisted tale of desire and obsession Not an romantic story. Proceed at your own discretion.
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Angel of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> New to the phantom fandom.and prefer to remain Anonymous so this fic or any other future fanfic that I may write are not abandoned.I just prefer my anonymity thank you for taking the time to check out my story.
> 
> { Not quite Anonymous }

He’d never really did figure out what to do with the thing between His legs. At times it hardened.unexpectedly and He took it into His hands and dealt with it.that was before.before He saw Her.his Christine, beautiful Christine Daaé. Christine the young rising star His mentee. His love.His life.now alone in the dark He covet. He yearned to do things to Her with His; His thing, He wanted to put it in Her mouth.Her ample rump.in the valley between Her legs.could He squash the throbbing thing between Her small breasts? He found Himself contemplating.

But No! He chided Himself.He could Never do such a thing to His Christine.She was too good for him. too pure,He would Never Dare touch Her.

Then He came along, the young viscount.He with His handsome face and normal appendage.He courted His Christine the Gentleman.He had No doubt would defile His love! if He ever got the chance.well now He couldn't have that.No one would ever have Her! She Belonged to Him! only Him, “Oh Christine.! Christine.! He Chanted her name.how She tormented Him! always alone.always in the dark.

In the Dark; Dark voices began to whisper.whispering such naughty things as He watched His Christine change out of Her costume dress.hidden behind the mirror always watching.never touching, feeling.

“Christine.! Christine, your Angel of the Night is here.! He moaned in anguish. 

That Night after her performance He drugged Her neglected tea.She wouldn't wake.He just wanted to touch Her. just once,

Madame Valérius and Meg Giry were other Wise occupied Tonight.they wouldn't be disturbed He surmised.After nursing Her tea His Christine had fallen asleep on the Chaise Lounge in her dressing room. His darling Christine His beloved lay sleeping peacefully on the Chaise Lounge. she looked like an angel.She was His beautiful angel.

He crept quietly Out from behind the mirror and ever so gently stroke her cheek. Her sleeping form not stirring She was so beautiful His Christine.

The thing was Hard! Begging to be released from the confines of His pants. wanting Her, 

And have Her He shall! the voices whispered.

With careful fingers He tugged at the bodice Of Her dress baring Her naked breast. His pitiful mouth watered at the sight of Her rosy pink nipple.He wanted to kiss Her breast and so kiss Her He did.He placed his deformed lips to her pink nipple and took her into His mouth. kissing Her deeply. suckling as He felt Her nipple harden under His ministrations. 

After He’d Ravished Her breast He looked upon His Angelic Christine innocently sleeping.so innocent.He freed the hideous thing from His pants and began to stroke the painfully Hard thing hanging between His legs while gazing at the beauty before Him.

“Oh Christine.! His beautiful Christine, No wait, that's Not right; He can't have Her seeing the wretched thing! 

“Forgive me my love.” He whispered while gracelessly flipping Christine's limp body over and onto Her belly.with shaking hands he raked up Her dress exposing Her completely to His leering monstrous eyes.

He licked his cursed deformed lips as He gazed upon His Naked Christine.His weak heart pounding in His boney chest as His eyes drunk their fill.

With vicious need He laid his hands upon Her Naked womanly hips the Hard thing demanding satisfaction. so without Further Ado; He thrusted the Hard ugly thing inside Her secret place.

Oh the Sensation! He threw His head back biting on His own tongue to keep quiet.He’d Never in His whole wretched life! felt this much pleasure! Such pleasure, so much Joy filling His heart.Oh how He loved Her, how He’d longed for this moment.

His hips snapped and He began uncontrollably to drive the thing into Her! His head spinning with pure pleasure as He pounded into Her. Christine made a strangled noise to His dismay but He couldn't stop now! wouldn't stop,

He Fucked Her, He Fucked His Christine like a dirty whore!

Christine awoke just as He was nearing the climax. a sob of pain broke from Her sweet mouth and She struggled to move from beneath Him.

“Be still.! He neared shouted, driven mad! With delicious pleasure He grabbed hold of Her long lovely hair and pushed Her face down into pillow! while He continued to Fuck Her pleasure hole.He didn't stop until He’d spilled His vile seed inside Her.only then did He release Her. 

Breathing heavily His eyes fall upon the blood between His Christine’s legs mixed with His cursed seed.He stared at His vulnerable Christine as She laid still Beneath Him.Naked and used.He’d taken Her Virginity there was No going back from this moment.

He stroked His fingers through Her hair soothing the weeping Child.

“It's all right now, your angel of the Night is here.” He said softly to Her and Dear sweet Christine nodded Her head.

And Yet; the thing was Not yet satisfied.His now limp appendage again twitched. the insatiable Thing! Dark evil voices again whispering in His head.

He hadn't breached Her other hole. the dirty Naughty hole, He gazed upon His angel with Red lust crazed eyes as She lay there ready to be taken. Her round rump crudely displayed.such a lovely wicked sight. He stroked the demanding thing between His legs as it again hardened with greedy need. 

“Christine.” He moaned.Her Name a benediction upon his deformed lips.

And without Further Ado, He spread Her apart. exposing Her puckered dirty hole.He licked His thin lips wanting just a little taste. He dipped His finger inside the tight hole and Christine made a noise of distress clamping down on Him.

“Please.! angel.! She moaned sweetly. 

Oh but He would Not be deterred! He slowly began to move His digit.pushing in and out of Her hole while Christine wiggled squirming beneath Him.Her hips rising and falling Oh yes! Her body knew what to do. how to pleasure itself, He rubbed the now throbbing hardness against Her used wet hole.coating Himself with their sticky combined bodily discharge before pushing the thing fully into His Christine’s Forbidden hole.and Oh how Hot! how tight! His Christine was.the sensation made Him actually see the stars above.She felt so wonderfully tight around Him.She cried out as He began to move. pushing the thing in and out of Her dirty hole with vigor. thrusting deep inside Her.Her cries muffled by the pillows but He heard them faintly.Her hips bucked rocking against Him as He savagely took Her. ruining Her! His Christine, His whole body spasmed in such pleasure that He’d Never known as He filled Her with His vile seed. completing His defilement of young Christine Daaé.

He released Her hips and Christine slumped onto the Chaise Lounge panting like a wounded little animal.His little song bird.

His lust sated He looked down upon His Christine Her rump exposed and marred with His foul seed. Her beauty taking the very breath from Him,

“God, how I love you Christine.! He uttered.

The End  
{ Or is it ? } 

Love never dies

**Author's Note:**

> Up next> a modern setting. During a hot June heatwave in New York City our heroine finds herself in a hot sticky situation with her roommate. Roommates Au! 
> 
> { Not quite Anonymous }


End file.
